


Klaine Advent Prompt #17 - Rent

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaineadvent - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	Klaine Advent Prompt #17 - Rent

“Kurt.”

“Blaine, I know the rent’s a bit on the steep side but we can make things work.”

“Kurt…”

“I get that you’re worried Blaine, but I really think we can manage. There are things we can do that—“

“Kurt that’s not—“

“Whatever you’re trying to say Blaine isn’t necessary. I’ve worked things out and everything makes sense and—“

“Kurt!”

Kurt doesn’t say anything at Blaine’s outburst.

Blaine just shakes his head and smiles at his flustered husband.

“I was just going to say that I love you and I trust your judgement. Also, I cannot wait to live in Manhattan with you.”

Kurt could only smile in response to that.


End file.
